A Padded Parable
by AKs Padded Parables
Summary: A fun lil story about a little boy who enjoys wearing diapers and playing with his friends. MLP is subtle and not until chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

"Austin get in here, we need to get you ready for the trip!" came the voice of 29 year-old father Tyler Keith.

"Okay Daddy!" came the young boy's reply. The 4 year-old Soleon stopped what he was doing and toddled towards his bedroom. Entering the room, Austin was lifted up by his shiny, anthro Azelf father and placed on a changing table.

"We both know you get a little leaky on long drives, so I'm going to pad you up, okay?" Tyler said.

"Okay Daddy," Austin responded, smiling. While the padding was a bit embarrassing, he didn't really mind it. Austin laid back and rested his head while his father removed his shorts and briefs. He felt a bit of powder between his legs, and smelled the familiar scent that came with it. Austin took a moment to enjoy the feeling of open air on his privates before they were covered by a snugly taped-on diaper.

"There you go, you're all ready for the drive," Tyler said. Austin sat up, looking down at the ever so slightly gray padding between his white little legs.

"Thankies Daddy!" he said, giggling. Tyler picked his son up, sharing a hug with him before putting him down on the floor.

"Mommy and I are almost done packing; you go play games a little while longer and I'll come get you when it's time to go," he said, referring to his wife, Mesprit. The legendary Pokémon of Emotion was also anthro now, matching her husband.

"Okay Daddy!" Austin responded, smiling widely. The little tyke then toddled off in the direction from whence he'd come, returning to the game he had been playing. Meanwhile, Tyler put Austin's shorts and briefs in the hamper and then helped Mesprit pack bags for the three of them. They also packed a bag of snacks for the drive. With everything ready, they loaded the bags into the family's Audi A8 L. Ready to head out for the trip, Tyler and Mesprit went upstairs to the game room.

"Austin, save your game, it's time to go," Mesprit said.

"Okay mommy, one minute!" Austin responded. He quickly found a stopping point, saved his game, and turned off the system. Ready to go, Austin jumped into his father's arms and was taken downstairs and outside to the car. Tyler buckled him into the middle seat of the back bench, and then climbed in the driver's seat himself. Left alone in the back, Austin dug in the bag his parents had put in the seat next to him and pulled out a Nintendo DSi, loaded with a copy of Mario Kart DS. Smiling, he began playing it as his father drove towards their destination.

Hours down the road, things had changed in the Keith's car. The day was growing late, and Austin found himself getting tired of the latest game he'd been playing. He was also a little sleepy. Turning off his DSi which by now had long been plugged into its car charger, he looked out the window at the evening sky. It was getting darker out, and Austin knew there were still several hours left in the drive. He rubbed his tired eyes and looked at the digital clock at the front of the car, unable to read it.

"Mommy, what time is it?" he asked.

"7:30 dear," Mesprit answered.

"Thankies," Austin responded.

"No problem," Mesprit replied.

Austin yawned; his DS now tucked away in his bag. Although he usually went to bed past eight- or at least that's what his parents told him-, he was rather bored right now, and sleep sounded enticing. Grabbing a soft blanket that his mom had left in the back for him, Austin snuggled up in just his t-shirt and diaper. He'd been leaky as usual, his bladder unable to hold it long enough between stops. He had already been changed once, and now he wore fresh, comfy padding between his legs.

Curled into a ball under the blanket, Austin lay on his side and rested his head on a pillow his parents had provided. Snuggled up warmly thanks to the blanket, he let his eyes rest. He felt comfortable thanks to the soft, forgiving leather seats of the A8, not to mention the padding taped snugly between his legs. Smiling happily, the little tyke drifted off to sleep.

- (Break)

The Keith's Audi pulled into the driveway of Tyler's mom's house at 9:30 that night, the motion-activated porch lights coming on as the car slowed to a halt. Tyler and Mesprit climbed out and embraced Tyler's mom, Vickie, who had been waiting for them. The three adults then opened one of the car's rear doors and looked inside at Austin. The little tyke was still sleeping, so his grandma reached in and picked him up, one arm around his back and the other under his padded rump. Unsurprisingly, the youngest member of the Keith family awoke due to the movement.

"Grandma!" he cried, hugging her on sight.

"Hello Austin," she responded, hugging him back.

"Mom, you can take Austin inside; Mesprit and I will unload everything," Tyler cut in.

"Okay, just let me know if I can help in any way," Vickie responded. Tyler nodded, and then Vickie carried Austin inside. The middle aged woman sat down on the couch with her grandson, the happy little boy staring up at her with his big, blue eyes. She could see that he was padded, but said nothing about it as she knew the reason for it.

"So how was the drive Austin?" she asked.

"It was long, like always. I ran outta games," Austin responded in his high, boyish voice.

"What did you do without games to play?" Vickie asked.

"You saw grandma, I fell asleep!" Austin answered, giggling. Vickie smiled; her grandson was such a delight to be with.

"I most certainly did," she responded, laughing lightly.

"I suppose I should go back to sleep now, shouldn't I?" Austin remarked.

"Not before I give you a present that I got specially made for you," Vickie replied excitedly.

"Yay, a present!" Austin responded excitedly. His grandma set him down on the couch and then walked to her room to grab something. As she returned, Austin could see something yellow behind her back.

"What is it grandma?" he asked curiously.

"It's a surprise," Vickie answered. The eldest of the Keith's stepped further into the room, and then brought the object out from behind her back.

"Sweet, a Pikachu pillow pet! Thanks grandma!" Austin remarked excitedly. Vickie smiled.

"You're welcome Austin; now you have a little friend to play and sleep with," she responded. Austin accepted the gift from her and began hugging it happily. Vickie laughed as the blonde-haired boy wrapped his arms and legs around the pet-shaped pillow; it was almost as big as he was!

"That was very nice of you mom, but now it's time for Austin to go to bed," Tyler cut in as he suddenly walked in.

"Grandma, will you please tuck me in?" Austin asked, smiling. Vickie thought it was just adorable.

"Of course I will Austin," she responded, smiling. Picking the young boy up, she walked towards Tyler's old bedroom. Inside, Vickie set her padded grandson down on the bed. The bedding on it was still the same old, blue sheets from when Tyler was a kid, but despite their age they were still rather soft. Austin climbed underneath them, moving one of the pillows aside and replacing it with his new pillow pet. Tyler, who had just walked in with Mesprit, then stepped up and pulled the sheets down, checking his son's diaper.

"You're still dry, we can change you back into briefs real quick if you want," he remarked.

"It's okay daddy, I'll just sleep like this," Austin responded, "I really don't mind being padded."

"Okay then, good night," Tyler responded, helping Vickie tuck his son in.

"Good night daddy, good night mommy, good night grandma," Austin said.

"Good night Austin," Vickie responded.

"Good night son," Mesprit added. With that, the three adults left Austin alone in the glow of Tyler's old night light. The diapered little boy curled up in a ball, happy as could be after such an awesome day. He'd gotten to enjoy- albeit secretly- wearing a diaper, he'd enjoyed playing some of his long forgotten DS games, and his grandma had given him a new pillow pet. He couldn't have imagined a better day. With his head resting on the aforementioned gift, the face of which was staring at the wall, Austin reached a hand down beneath the covers and felt the padding between his legs.

The diaper he wore was soft and comfy, and deep inside he wanted to wear one every day. Still, they were embarrassing in public, and he was sure his parents would frown upon him wearing them full-time again. He couldn't deny his feelings though; maybe he should take a risk and talk to his daddy about it. Austin had second thoughts about this idea; he still wasn't sure. He decided that he'd rest for the time being, and decide in the morning when he wasn't as tired. Still smiling, he moved to a comfortable position, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

As Austin slept, night turned to day and soon it was morning. A ray of sunlight pierced the curtains of Tyler's old bedroom, landing square in Austin's eyes. The young boy awoke with a squeaky, prepubescent yawn, and sat up in bed. The beam of light now fell on his pillow. Austin rubbed his eyes and let out another yawn. He smiled at the fact that he felt well rested and ready to face the day. Then he looked down, and saw that his diaper was wet.

"I guess I shoulda peed before I went to bed last night…" he said to himself, blushing slightly. Turning around, he picked up his Pikachu pillow pet and changed it into 'pet' form. Holding it close, Austin hopped off the bed and toddled silently over to the door. Reaching up, the little tyke twisted the knob and pulled the door inwards. He then stepped into the hallway, looking around as he made his way towards the kitchen.

As he stepped onto the cool, smooth tile that led through the kitchen to the dining room, Austin wondered if anyone else was up. As he turned the corner around the kitchen island, the dining room came into view and he could see his daddy sitting alone in a chair. A green mug rested in Tyler's hand, and it smelled of that brown drink that Austin hated. As he stepped a little closer, Austin was spotted. Picking up his pace, he soon arrived at the table where he was lifted up and placed in Tyler's lap.

"Good morning daddy!" Austin said happily. Tyler smiled.

"Good morning son; looks like you sprung a leak last night," he responded. Austin blushed.

"Yeah, I shoulda peed before I went to bed," he admitted.

"Well how about we get you cleaned up and in some dry briefs?" Tyler suggested. Austin hesitated, much to his daddy's surprise.

"Daddy… I wanna talk to you about something…" he said.

"No one else is awake; go ahead," Tyler responded. Austin took a deep breath.

"I… I like being padded; it's fun and the diapers are real comfy. I don't want to go back to briefs daddy…" he said. Tyler was taken aback.

"Are you sure about this son? People may make fun of you, and you're not going to like it," he responded, not holding back the truth.

"I-I know daddy… it's worth the risk," Austin responded. Tyler sighed.

"Okay, if you really want to be padded," he said. The elder Keith stood and carried his son back towards his old bedroom. Once inside the room, Tyler set Austin down on an old changing table that had originally been used by his mom back when he was a little tyke. Nowadays it only got use when Austin was padded up before they went home, but it looked like business was about to pick up.

- (Break)

Just under a month later, Austin stood in the front entryway of his family's home, waiting. The outfit he'd picked out for the day consisted of a blue Texas Rangers tee over a diaper and a pair of white and blue sneakers. Standing with Austin were two of his newest friends, Sora and Applejack.

Sora was an ashy brown, anthro lion cub about the same age as Austin with light gray fur on his belly, toes and muzzle. He also had spiky brown hair in place of a mane and bright, blue eyes. The outfit Sora had chosen for the day was mainly a dull red hoodie with a black Mickey Mouse head logo on the front and little silver crowns at the end of the drawstrings. Underneath it he wore a plain white tee and his own diaper and sneakers.

Applejack, on the other hand, was a bit different. She was a light orange, anthro filly just barely younger than the two, and had blonde, constantly-ponytailed hair and emerald green eyes. She mainly wore a light green dress with jean-style pockets that really brought out her eyes. Since she was a bit of a tomboy, Applejack wore sneakers like the boys, as well as a diaper of her own.

The three kids had met at a local park and taken a liking to each other because of common interests, most namely being padded. Their parents had hit it off too, and the three had started getting together at each other's houses. Despite only knowing each other for about a month, they were now the best of friends and did practically everything together.

Today they were headed off for a day of fun, driving from their hometown north of Dallas down to Arlington. They had tickets to Six Flags, and would stay until around 6:30. After that they'd cross the street and go to Rangers ballpark for the 7:00 game against the Anaheim Angels. As evidenced by his t-shirt, Austin was a big Rangers fan, and while his friends weren't as enthusiastic about it, they were too. Naturally, all three kids were about as excited as they could be.

"You kids ready to go?" Tyler asked as he stepped out of the master bedroom and into the front entryway. The kids stopped the excited conversation they were having, and turned to him.

"Yes daddy!" Austin answered.

"Ready as can be Mr. Keith!" Sora added cheerfully.

"Ready to go Mr. Keith!" Applejack added with a slight accent.

"Alright then, as soon as Austin's mom is ready we'll get going," Tyler responded. Ironically, Mesprit Keith stepped out of the master bedroom right at that moment.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to wait, so let's get going shall we?" she said. The kids cheered and then followed Austin's parents out to the Keith's Ford Explorer. Climbing in the back seat, the kids once again started their excited chat as Mr. Keith drove towards Arlington. The drive lasted about an hour, and the kids were excited to see that they'd gotten to Six Flags Over Texas before it had opened, maximizing their fun time.

Once Austin's parents had paid for parking and found a spot, the kids piled out and headed for the entrance to the park. Keeping up easily, Tyler and Mesprit arrived at the entrance and handed over five tickets to get everyone inside. Tyler grabbed a park map, and then the group sat down and looked it over to see where they wanted to go first. The kids convinced their chaperones to go to the Loony Tunes area first, where a bunch of kids rides were.

While they were young, the kids were little thrill seekers. They started out with the Acme Rock-N-Rocket, and thanks to its size, all three kids got to sit together. They thoroughly enjoyed the ride, and even Tyler and Mesprit had fun on it. After getting off the Rocket, the group headed into the Looney Tunes USA area for more rides. The kids chose to get on the mini freefall ride next, which would be as close as they'd get to riding the Superman Tower of Power. The ride wasn't the biggest thrill ever, but they still enjoyed it for what it was.

After the freefall ride, the kids got to ride their very first roller coaster, Wile E. Coyote's Grand Canyon Blaster. The roller coaster was intentionally designed for kids, and boy did Austin and his friends love it. However, it also left them hungry for more. With this said, they rushed on to the next ride, Aquaman Splashdown, eager for more thrills. However, Austin's parents had to stop them as it was a water ride and probably wouldn't be a good idea to go on in diapers.

At this point, Tyler took out the map and decided to plan out the next portion of the day to make things easier. Everyone agreed that they would continue on to Boomtown, Gotham City and Goodtimes Square before stopping. At that time they would eat lunch, change the kids into something more suitable, and double back to Aquaman Splashdown. Then they'd take advantage of this and ride the Roaring Rapids as well. Not only would this allow them to ride both of the water rides that the kids wanted to go on, but it would cool them off too.

With the plan in mind, the group moved on to the Boomtown area of the park. The first ride they came upon was Tony Hawk's Big Spin, a roller coaster with skateboard-shaped cars that rotated as they went around the track. Each car seated 4 riders, so one of Austin's parents was going to have to sit this one out. Luckily Mesprit wasn't a big coaster fan and was more than happy to. The kids excitedly ran ahead into the line, almost losing Tyler in their rush to get on the ride as soon as possible.

The kids enjoyed the ride once they finally got on, letting out excited cries of joy as the car twirled about on the track. They were a bit dizzy when they got off, but it was worth it. Moving on through Boomtown, the group arrived at the Gunslinger, a ride that made a bunch of chairs fly in a circle. It sounds lame in writing, but it's really quite fun. The kids didn't enjoy it as much as the Big Spin, but it was still fun.

After the Gunslinger, the group moved over to Boomtown's two famous roller coasters. Mesprit forced the group to go on the Mini Mine Train first, fearing that its larger counterpart would be too much for the kids. Suffice it to say that upon getting off, the kids declared it 'lame' and ran off to the entrance to the original Runaway Mine Train. Tyler and Mesprit chased them down, and soon they were together on the coaster.

Upon getting off, the kids declared it the second-best ride all day, behind the Big Spin of course. Moving on through Boomtown, the group arrived in Gotham City. Most of the attractions here were off limits due to height restrictions that the kids didn't meet, but they were still able to ride the Batwing. The ride's Batwing planes only had two seats, so Mesprit ended up sitting with Applejack. Austin felt a tinge of regret because of this; he'd been sitting with Sora on most of the rides. He told himself he'd make it up to her if at all possible.

After the Batwing, the kids rode the nearby Crazy Legs ride in Goodtimes Square. Tyler was ready to stop for lunch at this point, so he announced this to the group.

"Alright, ready to stop for lunch?" he asked.

"Not yet, I still wanna go on the Texas Chute Out!" Applejack answered immediately.

"Aww man, I don't want to go on another freefall ride…" Sora remarked.

"I'll ride it with you AJ," Austin cut in. Mesprit smiled at her son; he was such a little gentleman.

"Thanks Austin," Applejack responded, blushing slightly. The group walked over to the tall parachute ride, Sora and the adults watching as Austin got on the ride with Applejack. It was hard to see from down below, but as the gondola ascended, Austin and Applejack looked at each other and blushed.

"Thanks again for riding this with me," Applejack said.

"No problem AJ," Austin replied. The two then prepared for the drop back down to Earth. Once the ride was over, the two kids walked back over to the rest of the group with slight blushes on their faces. No one seemed to notice this though, nor did they notice the two holding hands as the group walked to Johnny Rocket's for lunch. The kids enjoyed the fast food style meal, and soon leaned back contently in their seats. With full tummy's, they headed to the nearest bathroom to prepare for the water rides.

First Tyler had the kids use their diapers before taking them off; this would minimize the chance of an accident. Then they changed, the boys were putting on black t-shirts and swim trunks while Applejack put on a green one piece swimsuit and a skirt. Tyler also changed into something new so as not to get his Rangers jersey wet. Ready to get soaked, Tyler and the kids headed off to Aquaman Splashdown. Mesprit, on the other hand, stayed behind with their clothes.

Aquaman Splashdown's boats had long seating rows, so Austin was able to sit between Sora and Applejack. However, the ride was short and soon they were getting on a raft to ride the Roaring Rapids. The seats on the raft were in pairs of two, so Austin sat next to Applejack while Sora occupied the seat nearest his other side. As the ride began, the riders quickly got wet. The first splash shot way over the side of the raft and soaked Tyler, leaving him without a dry spot on his body. The kids got rather wet too, and by the time the ride ended you'd have thought they'd been in a pool.

Now that they were refreshed and done with both water rides, Tyler and the kids returned to the bathrooms. Inside they dried off and changed back into the clothes they'd been wearing before. Tyler then padded the three of them up, finishing the job. Exiting the bathroom, the group met up with Mesprit and headed back towards Boomtown. This time they passed straight through the area, moving on into the Tower section of the park.

As they entered this area, the kids could see the Superman Tower of Power and the Oil Derrick jutting high into the sky. The first ride they came upon in- that the kids could ride anyway- was the Caddo Lake Barge. The attraction was an unusual one, not nearly as thrilling as a roller coaster but still fun in its own way. When the short ride was over, the group moved on to the Oil Derrick, looking out at the Dallas/Fort Worth area. The kids saw the Shockwave below, and its double loops instantly made them eager to ride it.

After their little sight-seeing excursion, the group made their way over to the Shockwave and got in line. Although excited for the double loops, the age of the coaster had the kids a little worried. They still got on though, and while a bit bumpy the ride was still thrilling and very enjoyable. After getting off, the kids checked the map and then ran off towards the Mexico/Spain area.

The first ride in the new area was El Asserradero, the world's first log flume ride. The kids had to split up for this one, Austin riding with Tyler and Sora while Applejack rode with Mesprit. The log flume barely splashed its riders, and as such the kids' diapers were pretty much unaffected. Once the ride was over, the group continued into the main hub of the Mexico/Spain area. The kids wasted no time, and were soon riding El Conquistador, a swinging ship.

The ride was alright, but the kids were kind of underwhelmed. Upon getting off, the group walked across the courtyard to El Sombrero, a giant spinning hat. The ride was a little better than El Conquistador, but not by much. As they stepped off of El Sombrero, the kids knew there was only one ride left that they wanted to go on: La Vibora. The line was annoyingly long, but once they got on the kids had a blast. It was a bit slower than they'd have liked, but fun none the less.

With La Vibora ridden, there were no rides left- excluding ones the kids were too short for- that the kids wanted to go on. Deciding that they were done for the day, the group headed to the park exit. Tyler made everyone go out to the car where they stored the majority of their stuff. They also checked the kids padding and ended up changing Sora's diaper.

Ready to go, the group headed for the ballpark with just their Rangers tickets, Austin's glove, and the kids' diaper bag. They were a good hour early, so they'd have time to eat dinner and watching batting practice before the game began. Their seats were in section 7, behind the left field wall. They were in the fourth row, prime position for catching home runs.

The Rangers were doing a promotion that night, targeted at kids 13 and younger. Upon entering, the kids were each given a Transformers Bot Shots action figure. The boys were excited, but Applejack was only mildly interested in the toy. Moving on, Tyler and Mesprit located the seats corresponding with their tickets. The group didn't sit down immediately, however, only putting down the diaper bag before returning to the concession stands to get some dinner.

Austin got a corny dog, Sora got a burger, and Applejack got a hot dog. All their meals were in the form of baskets, so they came with French fries as well. Tyler and Mesprit got a BBQ sandwich and a chili dog respectively, as well as a couple of souvenir size sodas to share amongst the group. Food in hand, the group returned to their seats and sat down in a chorus of crinkles. The kids blushed slightly, but continued smiling as they began eating their dinner.

The Rangers were in batting practice when the group sat down, but stopped shortly thereafter. The Angels started practicing after that, and the kids seemed totally disinterested. Austin had sat between Applejack and Sora, both of whom had wanted to sit next to him. Mesprit and Tyler sat together, Tyler being next to Sora as well. Everyone had finished their dinner by the time the Angels wrapped up batting practice, and soon the game was underway.

The Rangers started Derek Holland for this particular game, one of their best pitchers. Despite the Angels' critic-praised offense, Holland and the Rangers defense shut them down like minor leaguers in the first inning. The Rangers then stepped to bat, facing their former teammate C.J. Wilson. C.J. was supposedly the Rangers' 'Ace' the year before, but fans disagreed with the experts. Now, with Holland on the mound, they had a chance to prove the experts wrong.

Wilson dueled with the Rangers in a heated first inning; the batters forcing a lot of full counts. The Rangers managed to put a man on first and second before Wilson shut them down. The kids were watching the game like hawks, not taking an eye off the action. The second inning went much the same as the first, but the third was different. It set off a three inning seesaw rally, seeing the Angels score runs and then the Rangers tie it up. This rally would end with a scoreless 6th inning.

Having seen little action since the bottom of the 5th, Tyler and Mesprit decided to take advantage of the seemingly dead game to take the kids to get a little treat. They took the kids to an ice cream concession stand, and got them all helmet sundaes. The kids all got Rangers helmets, not wanting to look like traitors. Happily devouring their ice cream, the kids returned to their seats with Tyler and Mesprit. However, their joy was cut short.

The Rangers' closer had blown the tie and given up three runs before ending the top of the ninth. The game looked all but lost, but the kids weren't giving up yet. Tyler and Mesprit smiled at them as they rooted on the Rangers through a base-loading rally in the bottom of the ninth.

"Look, Nelson Cruz is up to bat!" Austin cried happily. Nelson Cruz was one of the Rangers' big sluggers, and Austin's favorite players.

"Let's go Nellie!" Sora added. Applejack looked on silently in anticipation. The most tense at-bat of the game was a heated duel between Cruz and the Angel's closer. The count was full after more than 5 pitches, and Cruz kept fouling them off. Then it happened; the closer made a mistake. Nellie jumped on it, crushing the ball and sending it sailing into left field. The fans shot to their feet as the ball easily cleared the infield and headed for the warning track.

"It's coming this way!" Sora cried over the crowd. The ball cleared the fence, resulting in a deafening roar from the crowd. Austin, wearing his baseball glove, jumped up from his seat and went for the catch. Tyler watched in awe, the world seeming to slow down as the ball continued its descent. Mesprit gut-checked a teenage boy who would have otherwise been a threat to Austin's safety, and then looked up in time to see the ball land squarely in the netting of her son's glove. The little tyke squeezed down and held it in, completing the catch like a pro. Then he began to fall.

Tyler and Mesprit froze, watching in horror as the unprepared boy fell towards the hard seats below. He hadn't planned far enough ahead to know how he was going to land, and now a hard impact and injury seemed almost certain. Suddenly, Applejack leaped up and caught him bridal style before landing on his seat, pushing the spring-loaded bottom down and coming to a balanced stop with almost practiced ease.

"Damn…" was all a flabbergasted Tyler could say. Applejack let Austin down safely, and then hopped off the plastic chair and down to the concrete floor.

"Thanks AJ, I thought I was a goner," Austin remarked. Applejack blushed.

"Don't mention it," she responded. Austin looked down at the ball in his glove.

"I want you to have this AJ," he said, handing her the ball. Both kids blushed.

"Thanks Austin," Applejack replied. While Applejack's stunning maneuver was instant-replayed on the scoreboard, the group got up and left the stands with their stuff. Making their way over to the home-plate section of the stands, the group stood and watched the Friday-night fireworks. Applejack and Austin stood next to each other, their arms holding the other close. Something made them want to be together, but they couldn't explain it. Shrugging it off, they just enjoyed the moment while it lasted.

- (Break)

Upon arriving at the Keith house, all three kids were asleep. Tyler and Mesprit had to carry them inside and change their diapers as if they were life-sized dolls. Then they took off the kids' clothes and put them in their pajamas, button-up tops for the boys and a nightgown for Applejack. Once all this was done, the kids were placed in Austin's bed and tucked snugly under the covers. Sighing in relief, the two parents retreated to their bedroom. Having been so absorbed in getting some rest themselves, neither Tyler nor Mesprit had noticed Austin and Applejack snuggling closely in their sleep.

**Note: Yes, I realize that Tony Hawk's Big Spin is now Pandemonium, but I don't really care.**


End file.
